Some Pain is Worth It
by SamNny
Summary: On a lazy Saturday afternoon, Yuta is greeted with an unfamiliar sight and a helpless Naito.


"Yuta~" drawled a particularly pathetic looking young man. His eyes were shut with a minor amount of force and he kept half-rolling himself around on his bed. Ocean-lighted blue hair tousled about with his movements and all he could do was lie down and whine for his brother.

Standing in the doorway was a rather tall-looking young man. His features were shadowed as light poured over his frame from the window behind him. It was midday and the sun was at its peak, bathing their surroundings with glorious light. Naito loved being out in the sunshine on days like this. Unfortunately, said bluenette was throwing a bit of a fit, and all Yuta could do was gawk at him.

Under normal circumstances, it was Naito caring for Yuta. He was always the one reminding him to stay on top of his homework, helping him with things he didn't understand. He'd scold him if his room got too messy and cook them dinner every night. He'd sit there and cradle Yuta's head to ease his pain and then smile the way that only Naito could smile. He was a genuine older brother, always doing his best to look out for Yuta.

However, today Naito had proved to be anyone _but _himself. It was a Saturday, thank goodness, but regardless of that, Naito was always up before nine o'clock. Yuta would be up not long after, due to the constant nagging and banging on his bedroom door. Weekends weren't made to sleep in until noon, apparently. So when Yuta dared to open his eyes, he was surprised to see his clock flashing eleven thirty. Had he slept through Naito's antics?

The redhead ventured out of his bedroom only to be greeted with an empty kitchen and a faint moaning sound coming from his brothers room. He reluctantly entered said bedroom and was welcomed with the horrific sight of Naito still in his pajamas, quite disheveled, sprawled out on his bed and groaning.

Yuta, being uncertain of how else to react, immediately ran to Naito's side and placed a hand to his forehead. _'He's burning up...'_

After two hours of scouring the medicine cabinet and slaving away in the kitchen, Yuta couldn't imagine what Naito could possibly need now.

"What is it, Naito? You've already eaten and taken your medicine." Despite his harsh appearance and fierce green eyes, Yuta cared deeply for his brother. Beyond the normal bounds, one could say. He'd do anything for him, there was no arguing about that, but he just didn't know what to do. In all their years growing up, Naito almost never got sick. The few times he did, their dad was there to care for him. Ever since he'd been gone, Naito never had more than a simple cold or upset stomach. He'd always been able to take care of himself.

"Yuta~, it's so _hot_. I feel like I'm on fire!" While rolling about on his bed, Naito had managed to mostly unbutton his pajama top. He was covered in a thin layer of sweat, though Yuta suspected that was more caused by his fever, than actually being too warm. He felt dangerously hot and ached all over, but he just couldn't stay still. All Yuta could do was reassure him. "There's nothing else to be done. I've given you the medicine to help with your fever and the fan is on high. You have to wait for it to kick in."

Groaning especially loudly, Naito stopped rolling so he could glare daggers at the ceiling. What had he done to deserve being so ungodly sick? He felt perfectly fine last night!

"Yuta, this is awful! It's so hot and I've got a horrible itch on my back that I just can't reach. It's not fair!" His whining was unbelievably adorable, Yuta couldn't help but think, but it also made him feel helpless. What more could he do to comfort his brother? Unlike Naito, he didn't have the ability to take away pain. He was really good at causing it, but nothing else. Why couldn't they switch abilities for a little while?

"I don't know what to tell you, Naito. The medicine needs more time. How about we get you into some fresh pajamas and go out to the living room? We can watch TV and I can scratch your back."

A lovely sparkle lit up Naito's eyes at his twin's suggestion. That sounded like the most wonderful thing ever at the moment. He sat up too quickly in an attempt to fetch some new clothes and wound up falling backwards onto his bed. Yuta rolled his eyes as he entered his room and began sifting through drawers. Once he had a suitable pair of clothes, he helped Naito carefully undress and redress.

Now that all of that was taken care of, Yuta had to slowly help Naito stand and guide him to their living room. Once he was promptly sat on the couch, Yuta went for a glass of water and began hunting for their remote. The damn thing was lost every other day, due to Yuta's temper, no doubt. As soon as it was located, he clicked the television on and gracelessly plopped down next to Naito. Within seconds, he was sprawled out on the couch, head in his brother's lap, and his shirt pulled up so Yuta could begin scratching him.

The two stayed that way for a few hours, managing to watch an entire comedy special that was grossly cliché and a monster movie. Naito had dozed off at some point, leaving Yuta to agonize over his choices in television. Sometimes he wondered how they could possibly be related. It didn't always add up.

It was roughly six o'clock when he decided to shake Naito off of him so he could stretch and make something for dinner. Their brunch was rather light and his stomach was ready to start growling. Naito stirred, his eyes fluttering open slowly, and he glanced in his brother's direction. He knew he was searching for something suitable to eat that wouldn't take forever to make. He wasn't the best cook or the most patient man. He smiled softly in his direction.

"How about some soup?" he muttered rather hoarsely. Yuta snapped his head in his direction, surprised to see him awake. When he saw the smile playing on his lips, he caved instantaneously. "What kind would you like?"

Before long, they were both eating their soup in front of the TV, finally finding a decent program to watch. Yuta reached out his hand and felt Naito's forehead before taking their dishes to the sink. His fever had gone down quite a bit and he didn't look so flush anymore.

"Hey, Yuta?" Yuta looked in his direction before blushing wildly. "Thanks for taking such great care of me today. I'm glad you were here."

The bowls fell from his hands and shattered, leaving tiny shards at his feet and Naito panicking on the couch.

* * *

><p>"AN: These two are just too cute. While I don't ship them, Yuta's love for Naito fills my heart with joy. Hopefully this fandom will pick up some more writers. Until next time :D"


End file.
